1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a computer readable medium, a paper feed control method, and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
A technique in which controllers of each of an image forming apparatus and a peripheral device (a large capacity paper tray) communicate with each other via a serial communication line and a hotline is provided. Communications are not easily influenced by noise, whereby an accuracy of conveying a paper from a paper tray to the image forming apparatus is improved.